


Tap Water Drinking

by Dobymona



Category: ['Bangtan Boys (BTS)', ] - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobymona/pseuds/Dobymona
Summary: Нельзя выпивать друг друга до дна, ведь может не хватить на следующий раз.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga





	Tap Water Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Такая вот тема. Опять виновата музыка. Написала работу за пару часов под вдохновением от песни. Как всегда немного неодназначная тема. Надеюсь вам понравится. Жду отзывов, пожалуйста, высказывайте своё мнение.

_Lewis Del Mar - Tap Water Drinking_

Прохладно и сыро. В столбе лунного света, который пробивается сквозь щель окна, завороженно танцует пыль. Старое зеркало на всю стену помутнело и запачкалось.

Честно, не понятно чем именно.

Наверное, временем.

Чёрный рояль в центре комнаты похож на статичную скульптуру, прошедшую века, вобравшую в себя всю историю. И, словно в доказательство, поцарапанный корпус инструмента и стёртые педали.

Для этого темного места белая полупрозрачная рубашка чересчур светлая, даже призрачная. С каждым движением головы и второй октавой, слегка завитые волосы Юнги блестят в лунном свете, раскачиваются, будто на ветру.

Юнги дрожит, с необъяснимой обидой вбивает клавиши, готовый раздробить рояль. Плечи настолько напряжены, что Мин чувствует судороги, которые, он уверен, парализуют его тело, если он сейчас прекратит. 

Расшатанные ножки банкетки скрипят, каждый раз поддаваясь силе Юнги, вмешиваются в его игру, создают лишние звуки. Но он не может прекратить надавливать на педали, стуча при этом каблуком обуви. 

Юнги хватает ртом пыльный воздух, давится, но не позволяет ни единому звуку вырваться из своего рта. Кусает губы, его грудную клетку трясёт от кашля, а судорога всё же сковала его плечи. 

Пальцы судорожно порхают по клавиатуре, так и норовят соскользнуть с гладкой поверхности, нарушить порядок. Но Юнги напрягается ещё сильнее, от чего чувствует, как выкручивает поясницу и вздуваются вены на руках. 

Завершающая клавиша обрушивается последним звуком в комнате, словно топор над головой смертника. 

Юнги не выдерживает и, сгибаясь напополам, заходится кашлем, роняет голову на клавиатуру, морщится от приевшихся нот. 

Он оставил машину в тени деревьев, не пригнал на парковку; в добавок заклеил номера и, постоянно оборачиваясь, поднялся в комнату, нервно гремя ключами.

Он прождал два часа, замёрз в тонкой рубашке, которую так и не поменял после шоу. Зарекался не прикасаться к роялю, но пальцы сами потянулись к пыльной крышке. 

Вот уже семь лет как он не трогал этот рояль. 

Ему не нужны ноты, не нужен мотив, ведь за столько лет он так и не изменился. 

Кашель проходит ровно тогда, когда металлическая дверь открывается, впуская в комнату ещё одного человека. 

Он пришёл. Намджун свежим потоком ветра врывается в лёгкие, выскабливая оттуда пыль, которой Юнги так устал дышать. 

— Прости, — говорит Намджун уставшим шепотом, зная, что виноват. Слишком сильно виноват. — Опоздал. 

Юнги качает головой, хочет встать, но не находит в себе сил. Старается улыбнуться, но спину продолжает ломить от боли и Намджуна. Всё это слишком. 

Ким первый подходит, сам не может унять дрожь, которая рассыпается по телу и передаётся Юнги. Джун не сдерживает порыв и сгребает Юнги в объятья, впечатывая его в грудь, мечтая, чтобы Мин там и остался. 

— Я так скучал, — у Намджуна блестят глаза от слёз и трясутся руки, которыми он удерживает лицо Юнги, нежно целуя в губы. 

У Мина от горечи сводит горло, сдавливает грудную клетку, и он рвётся к Намджуну, требуя внимания. Ещё больше касаний, больше поцелуев. 

У них так мало времени. 

Они целуются отчаянно и горько, зная, что совсем скоро расстанутся. У них нет жизни за пределами этой комнаты, её и не было никогда. Выйдут отсюда лишь пустые оболочки, загорающиеся лишь в присутствии друг друга. 

Намджун хватает за тонкую талию и приподнимает над полом Юнги, который обхватывает сильные бедра ногами, скрещивает щиколотки и выгибается навстречу, желая скинуть всю одежду. Джун поглаживает узкую спину, режется об острые лопатки и делает ещё шаг к роялю. 

Бледную кожу Юнги холодит металл, а сильные руки Джуна делают его таким слабым и разомлевшим. Перед этим мужчиной Юнги безумно слаб. 

Придерживая затылок, Намджун валит его на гладкую поверхность и не может скрыть восхищения. Обычно бледные щёки окрасил румянец, тёмные локоны раскиданы в стороны, а мокрые глаза смотрят желанно и преданно. 

Мягкие поцелуи в шею, которые оставляют невидимые обжигающие следы, - ведь им нельзя клеймить друг друга. Ямочка между ключицами притягательно выглядывает из-за ворота рубашки, поэтому Ким расстёгивает пуговицу, зарываясь носом в ключицы, старается не царапать худые ребра, лишь невесомо считает их. 

Каждую пуговицу он бережно вынимает из петель, зная, что они не имеют права на животную страсть, как было раньше. Сейчас царит лишь нежность и осторожность. 

Нельзя выпивать друг друга до дна, ведь может не хватить на следующий раз. 

Джун целует хрупкое тело, впитывает в себя запах, в тайне желая оставить свой.  
Юнги бьётся головой о рояль, узловатыми пальцами зарывается в сухие волосы Кима и не может больше сдерживаться. 

Стало слишком невыносимо. 

— Быстрее, — стонет Мин, сам не понимая, почему торопит Джуна. У них правда нет времени друг на друга. Их сожрала жизнь. 

Ким отстраняется, всматриваясь в глаза Юнги, но последний не выдерживает и закрывает лицо запястьем, гулко сглатывая. 

Сильные руки расстегивают ремень и приподнимая Юнги за поясницу, стаскивают тонкие брюки с худых ног.  
Намджун оглаживает ладонью колено, скользит рукой выше и, не сдерживаясь, сжимает мягкую кожу на бедрах. Мин стонет рвано, подается наверх и падает обратно, с глухим звуком ударяясь копчиком о рояль.

Ким касается внутренней поверхности бедра Юнги, чувствует дрожь и двигается выше, сжимает возбужденный член сквозь белую ткань и ловит губами высокий стон Мина. 

— Пожалуйста, — дрожащий голос Юнги срывается и он чувствует как жжёт глаза, — быстрее. 

Намджун резко отстраняется, грубо и быстро снимает белье с Юнги, и это создаёт диссонанс. Нежные прикосновения сменяются резкими и нетерпеливыми, переполненными обидой и будто злостью. 

Он расстёгивает офисные брюки, не снимая их полностью, перед этим выуживая из кармана блестящий квадратик. 

Джун тянется к гладкой промежности Юнги, касается сжатого колечка мышц и медленно вводит одну фалангу. Он чувствует влажность на пальце, поэтому вытаскивает его, замечая прозрачную жидкость. Он в удивление смотрит на Юнги, а тот стонет смущённо и всё же выдавливает из себя слова.

— Не надо, — делает он паузу, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, — я сам всё сделал. 

Намджун давится воздухом, облизывает сухие губы и видит как блестит покрасневшее колечко. От одной только мысли, как Юнги растягивает себя сам, член болезненно дёргается, требуя действий. 

Он разрывает упаковку и натягивает презерватив на член, ближе притягивая Юнги за бедра. Разводит худые колени в стороны, устраиваясь между ног, и медленно входит, умирая от жара и узости. 

Юнги стонет и надрывно дышит, не может унять колотящееся сердце, прикрывает лицо ладонями, потому что видеть такого Намджуна невыносимо. Мокрого и горячего, с любовью и обожанием в глазах. 

Джун начинает двигаться медленно и размашисто, не прекращает целовать тонкую шею и любоваться Юнги. Он прихватывает губами ореол соска, касается языком, царапает зубами кожу, как никогда хочет поставить засосы, но не позволяет себе. 

Юнги стонет громко и, впервые за всю неделю, не сдерживает эмоций, выгибается до новой боли в пояснице, раскидывает руки в стороны, тянется к своему члену, и, обхватив его рукой, пытается довести себя до точки. Рука не слушается, слабеет, плечо начинает неметь, а глаза щиплют слезы. 

Намджун накрывает своей рукой ладонь Юнги, сжимает немного, в ответ получая громкий стон. Задаёт фрикциям темп, синхронный с уже быстрыми толчками.  
Бешеная скорость неоднократно срывается, мучая обоих. 

Юнги съезжает задницей с гладкой поверхности рояля, ослабевшими ногами находит опору в клавиатуре и гремит бессвязные аккорды, которые врезаются в мозг, не давая покоя. Намджун подхватывает его за колено, отводя ногу в сторону, вбиваясь с новой отчаянной силой. 

Юнги убирает руку со своего члена, бессильно прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как слезы скатываются по вискам. В этот же момент Мин стонет, цепляясь руками за плечи Намджуна, кончает до черно-белых помех под веками. Он не отстраняется, прижимается к горячему телу Кима, чувствует, как его сперма втирается в смуглую кожу Джуна. Мин ловит низкий стон, сжимаясь сильнее, ощущая, как дрожит Ким. 

Невесомо целует свою первую и последнюю любовь, валится лопатками на рояль, понимая, что он никогда не сможет покинуть эту комнату. 

Они начинали вместе, вместе и закончат. 

Два подростка в погоне за мечтой переехали в большой город. Разные жизни, опыт и мысли, но все же они переплелись. Сразу и крепко. 

Сблизились на прослушивании, появившаяся симпатия не угасла даже тогда, когда они дебютировали. Нежные чувства и желание покорить мир своей музыкой. 

А потом Намджун ушёл. 

Не выдержал статуса айдола, бросил совместный труд, бросил Юнги.

Предпочёл спокойную жизнь, стабильную работу, семью и детей. 

Вот уже семь лет как предпочёл. 

А Юнги продолжил, разрываясь на части, умирая от новой фотографии детишек Джуна, которые выставляла его жена в соц-сети, — но продолжил. 

Стал тем, кем всю жизнь мечтал стать. За двоих. 

Только они оба не могут избавиться от маленькой тренировочной комнаты, в которой они проводили часы и дни, поэтому выкупили себе свой маленький мир. 

Не могут прекратить, но уже невозможно продолжать. 

Каждую неделю, убегать от семьи и поклонников, чтобы встретится в маленькой комнатушке и делить не погасшие чувства. 

Джун шумит молнией брюк, зачесывает рукой волосы назад, бросая взгляд на Юнги, который так и не пошевелился, смотря стеклянными глазами в потолок. 

Он подходит к роялю, целует мокрые от слёз глаза, утыкается лбом и шепчет:

— Потерпи, Юнги. Скоро, совсем скоро мы будем вместе. 

И Юнги верит. 

До самого последнего слова верит.


End file.
